The Lion's Thorn
by nike888
Summary: All Rancour Thorn ever wanted was to be the best Evil Fairy he could be. Unfortunately, the storybook universe was conspiring against him... Pairs Dexter/Raven, with others to be decided. I own nothing 'cept my OC.
1. Introductions

It can never be overstated that Grimhilde Queen, also known as the Evil Queen, was the driving force that nearly destroyed all of the magical realms.

This was the women that laid waste to countless magical worlds, made Wonderland uninhabitable, and who had shattered any notion of following her predetermined destiny.

The small folk would say that the Evil Queen had managed to lay waste to whole kingdoms with just a lengthy incantation and a simple wave of a even say that his own mother would turn into a black fire drake, to bathed whole armies in dragonfire and eat the defeated royalty for the glory of the Evil Queen.

The first is an outright lie. Grimhilde Queen was the produce of generations of breeding with powerful, dark beings, inheriting their lands and bannerman with each new union for future Evil Queens. Also the innate hatred and bitterness that comes from the inability to essentially kill the same person for hundreds of years.

The one about his mother thoughd never doubt that she had the ability, he just found it unlikely that shet uncommon for descendants of house Thorn to have the maroon highlights or violet eyes of house Queen, or the Queens to have the golden eyes and pointed ears of the Thorns.

With the Thorns forces and restore order to Snow Whitet understand true desperation.

Desperation to win after centuries of losing to their good counterparts, a maddening need for victory no matter the cost. This was what the Good Alliance faced, not the carefully orchestrated battles they had come to think of war, but the frenzied need to win any victory over the forces of good.

The Good Alliance lost whole companies from the Queens fortress.

The Evil Fairy, like Grimhilde, only followed her destiny to an extent. She did put Sleeping Beauty under a sleeping curse that only true loves first kiss could break, addition she also burned king Stefans chest. The Good Alliance was forced to awaken Sleeping Beauty from her one hundred year sleep, to take command over the decreased king.

While the Evil Queen was the leader of the evil forces, Grimhilde always made it a point to talk to Mizrabel about anything and everything that was on the Queens most trusted advisors, even giving the Thorn matriarch and her husband a wing in the Queenre one for gossip there may have been a more intimate reason to keep her close by.

It was just a full month after the failed invasion of the Good alliance, that the Evil Queen unleashed the full force of her armies on the magical realm.

This was also around the time that both house Queen and house Thorn gained the next heirs for their respective house. Grimhilde gave birth to a little girl, Raven Queen, meer hours after the Evil Queens court, her war councils, they were tutored together, and even learned the spells of their separate houses together.

It wasns court as a child was much more pleasant than one would expects prince. Rancour, would later say on this event, that this was the being of the end for the Evil Queen.

The Evil Queen became very secluded the weeks following Mizrabels puppy, Prince, was an unfit pet for an evil heiress to have. So Grimhilde gave Raven a she claimed would improve the pup, make him better, she said. Without a thought the six year old feed the potion to the dog.

The results were not what the young princess expected. The dog had become cloaked in smoke and shadow almost immediately after consuming the potion. When the smoke cleared, the once energetic lovable white furred pup, was replaced with with a black red eyed bone rat.

The Evil Queen had merely smiled at the shocked girl, say that this was an appropriate pet for a future Evil Queen. When Rancour had later found a crying Raven, mourning for her puppy, the girl had confided it to the young Thorn heir that she didns life, two of those being Raven Queen, and oddly enough, King Charming.

With each lost on the battlefield the Evil Queen saw spies in every shadows battle strategies, maps of the fortress, and several pieces of parchment detailing the various warriors in the Queens door just two years after the death of the Evil Fairy.

Raven, at the time, had been barracked in the family wing with the Good King. Both father and daughter were later found by the Good Alliance after a short siege and the capture of the Evil Queen.

With the Evil Queens said that she was executed in her own courtyard, where she, herself had beheaded countless

Raven Queen and her father were moved to the Kings castle servants.

Rancour Thorn had fled the Fortress shortly after the capture of the Evil Queen, retreating to the forest outside the conquered fortress. The Thorn heir spent the next year traveling through the forests between different kingdoms, before being found by King Charming in the Black forest north of his kingdom.

Thus starting one of the oddest relationships in the Storybook universe.

In the coming years both Queen and Thorn heirs both began to attend Ever After High, the esteemed school for the child of fairy tale characters. To gain knowledge for their future lives as destined evil characters.

What was rather disconcerting for both children however, was the question on whose destiny they would follow, their mothers or the generations Evil Queens and Evil Fairies before.

It can never be overstated that Grimhilde Queen, also known as the Evil Queen, was the driving force that nearly destroyed all of the magical realms.

This was the women that laid waste to countless magical worlds, made Wonderland uninhabitable, and who had shattered any notion of following her predetermined destiny.

The small folk would say that the Evil Queen had managed to lay waste to whole kingdoms with just a lengthy incantation and a simple wave of a even say that his own mother would turn into a black fire drake, to bathed whole armies in dragonfire and eat the defeated royalty for the glory of the Evil Queen.

The first is an outright lie. Grimhilde Queen was the produce of generations of breeding with powerful, dark beings, inheriting their lands and bannerman with each new union for future Evil Queens. Also the innate hatred and bitterness that comes from the inability to essentially kill the same person for hundreds of years.

The one about his mother thoughd never doubt that she had the ability, he just found it unlikely that shet uncommon for descendants of house Thorn to have the maroon highlights or violet eyes of house Queen, or the Queens to have the golden eyes and pointed ears of the Thorns.

With the Thorns forces and restore order to Snow Whitet understand true desperation.

Desperation to win after centuries of losing to their good counterparts, a maddening need for victory no matter the cost. This was what the Good Alliance faced, not the carefully orchestrated battles they had come to think of war, but the frenzied need to win any victory over the forces of good.

The Good Alliance lost whole companies from the Queens fortress.

The Evil Fairy, like Grimhilde, only followed her destiny to an extent. She did put Sleeping Beauty under a sleeping curse that only true loves first kiss could break, addition she also burned king Stefans chest. The Good Alliance was forced to awaken Sleeping Beauty from her one hundred year sleep, to take command over the decreased king.

While the Evil Queen was the leader of the evil forces, Grimhilde always made it a point to talk to Mizrabel about anything and everything that was on the Queens most trusted advisors, even giving the Thorn matriarch and her husband a wing in the Queenre one for gossip there may have been a more intimate reason to keep her close by.

It was just a full month after the failed invasion of the Good alliance, that the Evil Queen unleashed the full force of her armies on the magical realm.

This was also around the time that both house Queen and house Thorn gained the next heirs for their respective house. Grimhilde gave birth to a little girl, Raven Queen, meer hours after the Evil Queens court, her war councils, they were tutored together, and even learned the spells of their separate houses together.

It wasns court as a child was much more pleasant than one would expects prince. Rancour, would later say on this event, that this was the being of the end for the Evil Queen.

The Evil Queen became very secluded the weeks following Mizrabels puppy, Prince, was an unfit pet for an evil heiress to have. So Grimhilde gave Raven a she claimed would improve the pup, make him better, she said. Without a thought the six year old feed the potion to the dog.

The results were not what the young princess expected. The dog had become cloaked in smoke and shadow almost immediately after consuming the potion. When the smoke cleared, the once energetic lovable white furred pup, was replaced with with a black red eyed bone rat.

The Evil Queen had merely smiled at the shocked girl, say that this was an appropriate pet for a future Evil Queen. When Rancour had later found a crying Raven, mourning for her puppy, the girl had confided it to the young Thorn heir that she didns life, two of those being Raven Queen, and oddly enough, King Charming.

With each lost on the battlefield the Evil Queen saw spies in every shadows battle strategies, maps of the fortress, and several pieces of parchment detailing the various warriors in the Queens door just two years after the death of the Evil Fairy.

Raven, at the time, had been barracked in the family wing with the Good King. Both father and daughter were later found by the Good Alliance after a short siege and the capture of the Evil Queen.

With the Evil Queens said that she was executed in her own courtyard, where she, herself had beheaded countless

Raven Queen and her father were moved to the Kings castle servants.

Rancour Thorn had fled the Fortress shortly after the capture of the Evil Queen, retreating to the forest outside the conquered fortress. The Thorn heir spent the next year traveling through the forests between different kingdoms, before being found by King Charming in the Black forest north of his kingdom.

Thus starting one of the oddest relationships in the Storybook universe.

In the coming years both Queen and Thorn heirs both began to attend Ever After High, the esteemed school for the child of fairy tale characters. To gain knowledge for their future lives as destined evil characters.

What was rather disconcerting for both children however, was the question on whose destiny they would follow, their mothers or the generations Evil Queens and Evil Fairies before.

It can never be overstated that Grimhilde Queen, also known as the Evil Queen, was the driving force that nearly destroyed all of the magical realms.

This was the women that laid waste to countless magical worlds, made Wonderland uninhabitable, and who had shattered any notion of following her predetermined destiny.

The small folk would say that the Evil Queen had managed to lay waste to whole kingdoms with just a lengthy incantation and a simple wave of a even say that his own mother would turn into a black fire drake, to bathed whole armies in dragonfire and eat the defeated royalty for the glory of the Evil Queen.

The first is an outright lie. Grimhilde Queen was the produce of generations of breeding with powerful, dark beings, inheriting their lands and bannerman with each new union for future Evil Queens. Also the innate hatred and bitterness that comes from the inability to essentially kill the same person for hundreds of years.

The one about his mother thoughd never doubt that she had the ability, he just found it unlikely that shet uncommon for descendants of house Thorn to have the maroon highlights or violet eyes of house Queen, or the Queens to have the golden eyes and pointed ears of the Thorns.

With the Thorns forces and restore order to Snow Whitet understand true desperation.

Desperation to win after centuries of losing to their good counterparts, a maddening need for victory no matter the cost. This was what the Good Alliance faced, not the carefully orchestrated battles they had come to think of war, but the frenzied need to win any victory over the forces of good.

The Good Alliance lost whole companies from the Queens fortress.

The Evil Fairy, like Grimhilde, only followed her destiny to an extent. She did put Sleeping Beauty under a sleeping curse that only true loves first kiss could break, addition she also burned king Stefans chest. The Good Alliance was forced to awaken Sleeping Beauty from her one hundred year sleep, to take command over the decreased king.

While the Evil Queen was the leader of the evil forces, Grimhilde always made it a point to talk to Mizrabel about anything and everything that was on the Queens most trusted advisors, even giving the Thorn matriarch and her husband a wing in the Queenre one for gossip there may have been a more intimate reason to keep her close by.

It was just a full month after the failed invasion of the Good alliance, that the Evil Queen unleashed the full force of her armies on the magical realm.

This was also around the time that both house Queen and house Thorn gained the next heirs for their respective house. Grimhilde gave birth to a little girl, Raven Queen, meer hours after the Evil Queens court, her war councils, they were tutored together, and even learned the spells of their separate houses together.

It wasns court as a child was much more pleasant than one would expects prince. Rancour, would later say on this event, that this was the being of the end for the Evil Queen.

The Evil Queen became very secluded the weeks following Mizrabels puppy, Prince, was an unfit pet for an evil heiress to have. So Grimhilde gave Raven a she claimed would improve the pup, make him better, she said. Without a thought the six year old feed the potion to the dog.

The results were not what the young princess expected. The dog had become cloaked in smoke and shadow almost immediately after consuming the potion. When the smoke cleared, the once energetic lovable white furred pup, was replaced with with a black red eyed bone rat.

The Evil Queen had merely smiled at the shocked girl, say that this was an appropriate pet for a future Evil Queen. When Rancour had later found a crying Raven, mourning for her puppy, the girl had confided it to the young Thorn heir that she didns life, two of those being Raven Queen, and oddly enough, King Charming.

With each lost on the battlefield the Evil Queen saw spies in every shadows battle strategies, maps of the fortress, and several pieces of parchment detailing the various warriors in the Queens door just two years after the death of the Evil Fairy.

Raven, at the time, had been barracked in the family wing with the Good King. Both father and daughter were later found by the Good Alliance after a short siege and the capture of the Evil Queen.

With the Evil Queens said that she was executed in her own courtyard, where she, herself had beheaded countless

Raven Queen and her father were moved to the Kings castle servants.

Rancour Thorn had fled the Fortress shortly after the capture of the Evil Queen, retreating to the forest outside the conquered fortress. The Thorn heir spent the next year traveling through the forests between different kingdoms, before being found by King Charming in the Black forest north of his kingdom.

Thus starting one of the oddest relationships in the Storybook universe.

In the coming years both Queen and Thorn heirs both began to attend Ever After High, the esteemed school for the child of fairy tale characters. To gain knowledge for their future lives as destined evil characters.

What was rather disconcerting for both children however, was the question on whose destiny they would follow, their mothers or the generations Evil Queens and Evil Fairies before.


	2. A Very Charming Day

Dexter Charming was confused.

Which in onto itself wasn't an unusual thing, in fact the young prince found a lot of things confusing. Like how he found kingdom politics confusing, or members of the opposite sex, or even the fact that his brother, Daring Charming, spent more time getting ready in the morning then his sister or mother confusing.

What was confusing him the most at the moment though, was why he, his father, and his brother were traipsing down a rugged path through the Black forest at six in the morning. Gone was Dexter's usual blue high-tops and scarf, replaced with heavy durable boots and traveling clothes. His blazer had long since been wrapped around his hips, without hindering access to the sword on his back, in response to the unexpected workout.

Daring was dressed similarly, with the exception of the ever present mirror in his hand.

"Dad," the young prince said nearly tripping over a stray root, "what exactly are we doing."

King Charming, who had previously been whistling for the better part of an hour, turned to his youngest son smiling. "You two are going to help me with an old buddy of mine, my Boy" was the cheery response.

"What, Buddy?" "You'll see when we get there," was the cheerful response.

Thus beginning a full hour of dodging low hanging branches, random assortments of jaggy-grabby things that got caught on Dexter's clothes, and mumblings about idiot cryptic fathers who didn't find better walking paths because he liked the adventure that came from following the path least traveled.

During these wonderful happenings, King Charming had began to regale the princes with the King's theories on what vocal range one should use when trying to wooing the right mate -something that sounded between a growl and a purr- what one should wear to a duel -chaps were not optional- or just heroic theory in general. Daring added to the conversation while flashing side way grins toward his hand mirror.

Suffice to say there was a lot of manly laughing involved-King Charming and Daring. To say Dexter Charming was bored out of his mind was an understatement, but the prince, having grown up listening to their antics, made the appropriate sounds one makes to indicate that they were paying attention and gave the illusion of being interested in the conversation.

He had let his mind wandered towards the upcoming school year, his and Daring's Legacy year, and the beginning of his destiny. Dexter would often imagine what his future destiny would hold. What story would he became apart of, what his role in said story would, and most importantly who would his future spouse were just some of his inquiries.

The prince would often get flushed thinking of a certain lavender eyed future villainess, when musing on whoever his destined mate was.

Dexter was broken from his thoughts, when they broke through the thick foliage, reaching a small clearing with a unremarkable cottage in its center. Upon seeing the cottage, the elder Charming given a hand signal that stopped the royal twins The siblings shared similarly worried look, in response to a rare serious expression etched on their father's face… that is until he gave delighted grin and ran toward the cottage like a child running toward Christmas presents.

Dexter and Daring blinked. Well that's was… unique, Dexter sweat dropped. Dexter turned hearing manly laughter only to see Daring -his hand mirror long since misplaced- running after his father like an eager puppy toward it's master.

Dexter sighed.

_How is this my life_, with that happy thought he began the hiked toward his father, Daring, and the mystery house.

It was a small stone cottage, Dexter noted, with cute little windows and a garden in the front. It looked like where someone's grandma might live.

He could only hope...

King Charming, natural, made it to the cottage's front door first. After straightening out his clothes and hair -because a king should always look his best- he elegantly rapped his knuckles against the wooden door and waited. If either of his sons had been near him, they would have seen the excited gleam in the King's eyes, and see him gleefully bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.

The King could hear soft foot steps on wood growing louder with each step, and out of the corner of his eye saw that his boys had caught up, it was all he could do to contain his excitement.

Dexter eyed the door warily, still hoping for a little old lady instead of an evil witch….

The door opened.

_Well,_ Dexter thought hysterically, _I was half right_.

Leaning against doorway the figure only smiled, gold eyes surveying the fear, curiosity, and excitement on each individual man's face.

"Well ,well, what have we here," inquired a singsong voice.

The smile turned predatory… that is until King Charming squealing, collected the figure into a tight bear hug.

…...

Dexter feared for his father's life.

Daring watched the scene curiously.

Rancour Thorn was less than pleased.

Why the man showed him such signs of affection Rancour would never understand, he just simple scolded as best he could with his face pressed against the man's chest and bared the unwarrented touching.

"How's it going Ranny," the King cooed, cradling the raven headed boy in his arms.

The Thorn heir pushed against his captor's chest. "Release me you bothersome man, and address me by my name, not that silly nickname you insist on calling me."

King Charming ignoring Rancour's protests, gently pushing the boy away with his hands still on Rancour's shoulders, and looked at the Thorn heir with a critical eye.

"You've lose weight," scolding the boy slightly.

"I've grown."

"Really?! Couldn't have been much…"

"Are you calling me short, old man?" "_Hey, I'm not old_!"

Dexter cleared his throat, effectively cutting of their banter, and making him the center of their attention. Honesty, Dexter didn't know how much more of this he could take.

How in Grimm's named did his father know _Rancour Thorn_?

Better yet, why were they visiting Rancour Thorn?

King Charming blinked at son, before smacking his forehead. "That's right," the King exclaimed, "I haven't properly introduced…

"I know both of their names Danger," the future villain said, cutting of the King, "now what brings you to my home?"

King Charming, undeterred, smiled. "Ever After High starts up next week."

Rancour cocked a sculpted eyebrow. "And?"

"You're staying with us until the new school year starts," exclaimed the King still smiling.

Rancour just stared at the King with a blank expression on his face, before stepping back pasted the threshold. Danger Charming, taking this as an act of acceptance, stepped forward to walk into the cottage… only to have the door slammed in his face.

Dexter and Daring stood shocked, as their King father rubbed the affected appendage with his hands.

After soothing his nose, he clicked his tongue, "we're going to have do this the hard way." The King then proceeded to draw the sword at his hip, kicked down to cottage door, and hollered out a battle cry, rushed inside cottage in the span of a few moments.

Both princes stood dumbly as they heard the colorful swearing and saw a menacing green fireball flying passed them, hitting the trees surrounding the clearing, all coming from the building in front of both royal twins.

Just as abruptly as the chaos began, it ended with a thud.

The sudden quiet followed snapped both princes out of their stupors. Without adieu, they ran through the broken door, past the burned hallway into the kitchen to see their father, burnt with claw marks up and down his arms and chest, standing over an unconscious future Evil Fairy.

"Well that was fun," the King said, sheathing his sword. Noticing his sons, the King pointed of finger at them. "Dexter pack him some clothes, Daring help me fix that door….

Dexter Charming was confused.


	3. A Rude Awakening

A small raven headed boy in a long black robe with flowing sleeves, speed down a dark corridor in the Evil Queen's fortress.

He walked as quickly as his little legs could carry him, often tripping on the length of his robe.

Why was he so hurried one might ask?

Simply put, he was answering a summons from the Queen herself.

And from the boy's previous experience, the Evil Queen was not a patience women.

He walked past portraits of dreary landscapes and animal trophies that lined the walls, devoid of any furniture.

The boy received curtsies from the servants and nobility alike, he ignored them, too worried over what the Evil Queen wanted.

His mind reeling over everything he'd done that would warrant negative attention from his Queen.

The young face was mask, devoid of any emotion, hiding the boy's anxiety and nervous.

He stopped outside the elaborate silver door that lead into the Queen's chambers.

He straightened his robes of any visible wrinkles and took a deep calming breath.

The boy only brushed his knuckles against the door once before darkness consumed him.

...

Rancour jerked awaked with a gasp, his mind flinching away from the nightmare.

Ragged breath stopping a scream from erupting up his throat.

Calm, I need calm.

Rancour focused on his breathing, trying to slow its ragged pace.

Calm.

He meditated on that one word, chasing away the nightmare and any memories connected to it.

Still laying with his back against a soft surface, he began moving his hands to gently massage the top of his head, which was smarting.

His mind reeling on where he was and for that matter how he gotten here...

That damned man, he thought hissing, flashes of King Charming kicking down his door filled his head.

A migraine began forming between his eyes, from both the ridiculousness of the situation and from getting bonked on the head.

Slowly, as to keep his head from spinning, he propped himself on his elbows, and surveyed his surroundings.

Well the bed was familiar.

So was the nightstand beside the bed, the view outside the window, and the vanity in the large white room.

What was unfamiliar though were the bright blue silk pajamas that cladded his previously robed body.

Rancour was wondering who it was he was going to have to murder…

That pleasant thought was interrupted with a knock at the door.

"We're coming in," come the cheerful warning.

Rancour's head shot back to the pillow, eyes closed, pretending to be asleep, just as the door opened.

Dexter Charming peeked his head past the threshold into the room, a metal helmet strapped to his head, looking for any sign of danger. When he spotted the "sleeping" figure, he sighed in relief.

"It's all clear," he whisper behind him.

King Charming and his sons cautiously entered the room, with Dexter in the lead, each carrying shields.

They all tiptoed around the bed.

The King moved closer.

"Hm, I thought he'd be awake by now," the King began to poking the future villain's chest.

"Um, dad maybe you shouldn't do…" Dexter tried, only to have Daring join in poking the sleeping boy.

Rancour was getting irritated.

He had hoped that pretending to sleep would get the Charmings to leave, what he got were two idiots poking at him.

He inwardly sighed.

Well time to be evil.

The only warning Daring and King Charming got was a flash of gold before a spell hit the shields of both men, slamming them against the wall.

Rancour leaned against the headboard, fingers coated in green fire.

From the bed, gold eyes glared at the groaning figures of King Charming and Daring sprawled out on the floor.

With a few twitches of his fingers, Rancour took great satisfaction in making them both jerk forward, only to smashing them back against the wall.

This action was repeated until the wall started to have human shaped indents.

With a snap of fingers, all three Charming males, started to levitate several inches off the ground, toward the front on the bed.

The King let out a nervous chuckle, "Hey Ranny, how ya feelin'."

His answer was getting his head smacked against the ceiling.

"Dad," Dexter's voice bordering on hysteria," Please shut up, before he kills us!"

Cocking his head to the side, Rancour weighed the pros and cons of killing anyone of the Charmings, ignoring the King's protest.

King Charming was whining.

Dexter was on the verge of a panic attack.

Daring was interested…

To be fair the whole situation was interesting. With most of the Charming royal family essentially being held against their will by one of the more powerful future villains, any normal person would be a tad bit worried.

Well, with Dexter being the only semi-normal one, King Charming and Daring weren't all that worried.

No, but it wasn't the situation that interested him, what interested Daring was Rancour.

The Charming heir examined the future villain, took in the long black bedridden hair, the flashing gold eyes, the flush on pale cheeks, and the leaf shaped ears poking pass the mess that was Rancour's hair.

If there's one thing a Charming can appreciate, its beauty in any given form.

Daring cleared his throat, cutting off King Charming's whining and Rancour's angry hissing.

"I don't believe we've been properly introduced, the names Daring Charming," he flashed his signature smile. "And this is my brother Dexter Charming," nodding toward his bother.

Dexter squirmed a bit, "Umm, hi," he said nervously.

Rancour cocked an eyebrow at both floating boys. "Hello…"

King Charming beamed, "That the spirit boys. Take note Ranny, this is the proper way young man should act when greeting new people, if you'd only let me introduce you guys earlier…"

The word "earlier" jogged his memory, bring recent event to the forefront of his mind.

The Thorn heir's eyes widened, reflecting on his stupidity for forgetting that the idiot King had knocked him out!

Not only that, but had left his cottage in a state of disrepair, his clothes had been replaced -that in on itself was getting someone flayed-, but most outrageous was that the idiot King had knocked him out!

He seethed, his pupils narrowing taking on a serpentine appearance, green fire cloaked his back and arms.

"Bastard, you knocked me out," he spat flames, setting the bed and carpet on fire.

Dexter closed his eyes saying goodbye to life.

"Ahem."

All four males turned toward the opened door.

Queen Charming cocked a blond eyebrow at the sight that greeted her. The walls and ceiling dented, fire spread out around the room, and the three levitating forms of the Charming males with the fire cladded form of Rancour.

"What's going on in here?"

The flames snuffed out, and the three Charmings hit the ground.

Rancour could understand how treacherous a situation this had the be. With the amount of damage he'd caused to the room it would be easy for any of the Charmings to blame him for all this, and with the threatening gleam in the Queen's eye, he need to do something to redirect the Queen's ire.

He did the most mature thing, "Your husband knocked me out," came up with a reason for his bad behavior.

The Queen turned her gaze on her husband.

The King eyes widened, panicking. "He was being difficult."

"He broked my door down!"

"He tried to set my on fire!"

"Enough, " the Queen said, eyes closed, rubbing her temples.

Opening her eyes, she sent withering stare toward both males.

"Danger," she said calmly, staring at her husband, " Rancour is a fifteen year old boy, not one of your sparring partners. There had to be a less violent way to bring to him to the castle."

She turned her gaze on Rancour, "Rancour, you are a ward of house Charming. You should have been move here years ago."

She moved to help her boys off the ground, "Go on boys, dinners in twenty." Daring dragged a stunned Dexter out of the room.

She grabbed the King's disregarded crown, placing it on his now messy hair, then pulled him off the ground.

Eyeing the room, she clicked her tongue. "Clean up, your both expected to come to dinner. That includes you Rancour, "she glided out the door.

Feeling thoroughly scolded, the boy looked up from his King moved toward the closet, searching for something. Giving a sound of satisfaction, he pulled something out of the closet, and moved to show the Thorn heir.

Showing him a bright blue robe with gold vines stitched around the fabric, the King said, "I know you like wearing robes, so I had my seamster make some for ya."

The King moved toward the bed, grinning at the boy. "Sooo, you should wear this one to dinner."

Rancour eyed the robe appraisingly. "Are they all like this one?"

"Yep."

Rancour looked from the robe to the King's hopeful face. His eyes softened, he felt a stirring in his chest, he ignoring it in favor of sighing.

"Fine, but only for tonight. Were not making this a habit," he warned, turning his nose up at the idea.

Danger smiled and pulled the boy into a hug.

Much to the latter's irritation.


End file.
